Cuidados especiales
by AuReTC
Summary: Luego de resultar herida en su intento de detener a su hermana,Lin decide hacer una visita de urgencia con Katara. Aunque no encuntra a quien quiere,si recibe la ayuda que necesita y un poco más.


Hora y fecha de inicio: 2:40 19/09/2017

* * *

Estaba furiosa. Nunca en su vida había estado tan furiosa. Ese día había superado con creces la vez que Su había roto la ventana de la habitación que compartían y la había culpado. Peor que cuando Su se había escapado de clases y ella,en su papel de hermana responsable,la había perseguido hasta los barrios bajos. Aún peor que cuando paso todo un día entrenando debajo del sol ardiente solo porque había llegado tarde la noche anterior ¿Por que había llegado tarde? Por tener que recoger a Su de una fiesta donde habían estado regalando jugo de cactus y tratar de meterla a escondidas a su cuarto,olvidando el pequeño detalle de que su madre era ciega pero no esas veces en donde actuó como una hermana mayor se supone que actúa y sólo salió castigada no eran nada.

Esta ves era peor. La habían lastimado en servicio y con su propio equipamiento ¿Como se supone que vería a su madre ahora,luego de haberle afirmado cientos de veces que tenía perfecto control sobre el metal y era una oficial totalmente competente?¿Como lograría que la tomarán en cuenta con una marca permanente en su rostro que gritaba "Premio al recluta más torpe"? Aunque fuera la hija de Toph y una verdadera maestra metal,tenía una mancha permanente en su historial como "La más grande y rápida decepción de las fuerzas policiales de Ciudad República".

Tratando de dejar su ira de lado,se dirigió a ver su médico personal,si no se atendía rápido las cosas se podían poner feas. Al ser hija de Toph,todas sus consultas médicas,desde dolores de estómago hasta huesos rotos,eran tratados por Katara. Cuando arribó al Templo del Aire de la isla un acólito le informo,temeroso,que la maestra Katara no se encontraba en casa y no volvería hasta entrada la noche.

Luego de maldecir un rato y quejarse por el dolor,se había encaminado al muelle para volver a la ciudad,aun era temprano y si apresuraba el paso podría encontrar a un curandero de los que trabajaban en la central de policía en caso de emergencia. Pero justo antes de pasar por el arco que daba a las escaleras detuvo su paso,pudo escuchar como alguien la llamaba.

-¿Lin?¿Eres tu?-La voz era suave, sonaba adormilada y confusa. Sólo había alguien en ese templo que podía estar despertándose a esa hora.

-Oh,hola Kya...-Saludo con vergüenza.

-¿Pero que...?Por el espíritu de Gran-Gran ¡¿Que fue lo que te paso?! -Exclamó la morena,preocupada al ver como la sangre caía por la mejilla de su amiga.-¿Fue otra de esas operaciones contra las pandillas de la ciudad? Se que es tu trabajo pero son muy peligrosas,esos tipos son uno locos de remate Lin...

-No,fue sólo...-Las palabras quedaron en su garganta,no podía decirle a Kya que su propia hermana le había dejado una marca permanente,era demasiado vergonzoso.-Un accidente.

-Bueno,puedo ver eso tontita,dudo que lo hicieras para pasar el tiempo. Ahora deja de ser tan tímida y entra,mamá está atendiendo asuntos en la ciudad con Tenzin y papá así que no volverán hasta tarde,yo me ocupare de ti y te daré el tratamiento especial de Kya.- La invito mientras la empujaba desde la cintura.

-Ey,alto ahí. Esto no es tan grave,puedo ir a buscar alguien el ciudad y volver mañana a que tu madre lo revise. Tu puedes seguir con lo que sea que estés haciendo,no quiero molestar. -Dijo con un tono arisco y autoritario,no quería estas con Kya a solas,tendría que contarle que había pasado en realidad y eso si sería demasiado para ella. Se encaminó nuevamente al muelle hasta que sintió como la tiraban por el hombro.

-No pienso dejar que des un paso más si no es en dirección a la casa Lin,no estas en condiciones de pelear y esa herida puede infectarse muy fácil así que hazme el favor de dar media vuelta o yo misma te pondré en un bloque de hielo y te llevaré a hasta la sala de curación.-La dulce y apacible voz de la maestra agua ahora era rígida y directa,se notaba un poco de enojo en sus palabras,pero por sobre todo,se notaba decidida,y si hay algo que le gusta a Lin Beifong es la determinación. Así que cuando su amiga la tomo por el hombro,dejo de pelear,le dedico una mirada algo sorprendía y a la vez gustosa.

La sola idea de ver a Kya actuar tan feroz la excitaba,verla tomar el control y mostrase tan decidida provocaba una extraña sensación de complicidad. Hizo caso de lo que le dijo la morena y se encaminó a la sala de curación,una habitación algo apartada del resto y construida especialmente para Katara. Tomó dos banquitos de madera y los colocó junto a la piscina de forma rectangular, se sentó y dejo salir un largo suspiro. Kya tomo asiento junto a ella y comenzó a elevar una pequeña burbuja de agua,la moldeo con cuidado hasta formar una especie de guantes sobre sus manos. Se acerco con cuidado a la oficial y comenzó a acariciar el tajo.

-Por todos los espíritus Lin esto es muy profundo,me sorprende que puedas hablar siquiera...

-Bueno,ya sabes que lo dicen los otros oficiales,no puedo guardar mis comentarios hirientes ni aunque me quedará muda.-Comento tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Si,lo se,tus palabras pueden ser un poco...

-¿Crueles?¿Insensibles?¿Ofensivas?-Intervino un tanto a la defensiva.

-Iba a decir sumamente honestas,pero supongo que depende quien te escuche.-Le respondio con una risa mientras pasaba el agua a un pequeño balde y repetia el proceso de la burbuja.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que alguna volvió a romper el silencio.

-¿No vas a decirme que paso realmente verdad?-Indago Kya con un tono de desilucion. Lin la observó mientras tabajaba decidida,puedo ver como sus ojos se apagaban un poco,decepcionada de que no confiara lo suficiente en ella

-Yo...Estaba en una persecución.-Confesó finalmente- El vehículo chocó y fue cuando...-Se detuvo en seco,un nudo en la garganta,mezcla de vergüenza y tristeza,le impidió seguir.

-Esta bien,no tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres,-Le dijo comprensiva- no pienso obligarte a hablar. Pero quiero que sepas que si lo necesitas y quieres hacerlo,estoy aquí para escucharte Lin. Por favor,no te niegues a sentir.

"No te niegues a sentir". Fueron las peores palabras que podía haber dicho. ¿Como iba a lidiar con esa frase estando frente a ella? Ella,que tantas dudadas le había causado,que le arrancaba suspiros de desolación cada vez que la veía entrar de la mano una nueva pareja,que daba vueltas en sus fantasías cuando tomaba sus descansos en el trabajo e incluso se colaba en su mente durante una investigación. Todas esas ideas locas rondaban en su mente,las fantasías de tomarla y escapar a alguna aventura sin avisarle a nadie,pedirle un cita o solo mantener una charla con ella... Todas parecían irreales y lejanas,fuera del alcance de Lin. ¿Que diría su madre si se enteraba que estaba saliendo con una chica?¿Que pensaría si supiera que esa chica es Kya,alguien casi de la familia? Podía imaginarla lanzandola en un roca directo al espacio,gritando algo sobre poner atención a su trabajo en vez de anda fisgoneando bajo faldas.

Cada vez se ponía más nerviosa,los pensamientos se le subían a la cabeza junto con la sangre,increíblemente aquella muchacha de piel tan clara como las perlas se habia vuelto completamente roja.

-Bien,con esto debería bastar al menos por ahora.-Esas palabras la sacaron del trance,vio como alejaba las manos de su cara y volvía a dejar el agua en el balde.-Logre detener la hemorragia y sanar parte del daño interno pero llevará tiempo y seguro dejará marca. Es lo mejor que pude hacer,apuesto que mamá podría haberlo arreglado mejor.-Comento con un hilo de cansancio.

-¿Es un chiste? Apenas si lo sentí a diferencia de cuando Katara cura mis heridas.-Bromeó mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Justo cuando la vio pareció percibir un suave sonrojo en el rostro de su acompañante. Era la sonrisa mas hermosa que jamas había visto. Algo tímida y recatada,escondida entre gestos nerviosos como arreglar su cabello o desviar la vista. El trabajo de oficial sin dudad le había dejado algo muy útil,que no podía dejar de hacer ni aunque quisiera,ya se trataba de algo instintivo..- Gracias Kya... Acerca del accidente...

-Esta bien Lin,no tienes porque contarme si no quieres

-Pero quiero hacerlo,tarde o temprano te enteraras y preferiría que lo escucharas viniendo de mi.

-Me alegra que decidieras abrirte Lin,esto le hará muy bien a tu aura.- Dijo mientras la abrazaba súbitamente. Lin no estaba preparada para esa muestra de afecto,por lo que su respuesta fue un poco premeditada.

-Como sea... Vamos a hablar mientra tomamos algo... Y deja las auras un lado.- Contestó de manera tosca. Se dio media vuelta y salio como si el mismo Ozai le quemara el trasero.

Se colocaron en las escaleras que daban al patio,cada una con una tasa de te. Lin relató lo sucedido,como su hermana había bajado del vehículo,como había ignorado sus advertencias y como finalmente había cortado el cable,provocándole ese horrible corte que no dejaba de arder. Cuando termino giro la vista a Kya,el sol se estaba poniendo tras las montañas y los últimos rayos de luz iluminaban el rostro de la morena gentilmente,dejando ver una expresión de comprensión cargada de tristeza.

-Ey,no me mires asi,se que parece que estoy hasta el cuello de problemas pero saldré de esta.-Dijo con un tono jovial,tratando de sacarle peso al asunto.

-Se que no significa mucho,pero se como te sientes,o al menos creo entender. Siempre cargas con todo y sólo parece que salen cosas malas de ello. Pero creo que si Su no se metió en líos más grandes es gracias a ti Lin,aunque no lo creas eres una exelente hermana y una asombrosa persona.-Le soltó con una mirada decidida mientras le colocaba una mano en el regazo.

Lin se quedó callada,con la vista en el piso atónita por el súbito contacto y las comprensivas palabras.

-¿Lin?- Pregunto Kya extrañada.

-¡Si! Lo siento,me distraje un segundo...- Dijo saliendo de su estupor.-¿De verdad crees que soy asombrosa?-Pregunto con timidez.

-¡Claro que si!-Exclamo con una enorme sonrisa,y Lin sintió una alegría que crecía mas de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar- Eres muy atenta y responsable,siempre estas en los momentos que mas hace falta,como cuando rompí con ese chico que tocaba el cuerno tsungi en la escuela ¿Recuerdas?

Por supuesto que recordaba a ese idiota. Años atrás Kya había pasado por una fuerte ruptura con un patán que,en palabras de Lin,nunca la supo apreciar,pero se le hacia divertido mantenerla ilusionada. La morena cayo en una etapa de depresión en la que solo se dedicaba a llorar y encerrarse en su habitación. Apenas se entero de quien era el sujeto Lin le dio una de las "Lecciones especiales de respeto al estilo Beifong".

-Si,el pobre no pudo masticar nada por un mes- Respondió junto a una risita.- También recuerdo que estuviste enojada un buen tiempo conmigo.- Comento algo curiosa.

-Eso fue porque,a pesar de que estaba enojada con el,no esperaba que alguien lo hiciera puré. Sabias que no tolero la violencia pero aun así le diste una paliza,estaba furiosa porque gracias a mi alguien termino sufriendo,y estoy segura que sufrió mas de lo que yo sufrí.

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! Deviste ver estado en el que estabas,apenas comias,casi no salias de tu cuarto y cuando lo hacías eras irreconocible. Creí que esa chica alocada y tan espiritual fue solo una alucinación todo ese tiempo,que nunca mas la vería... Y me desespere... La simple idea de no escucharte reír como siempre era imperdonable,tenia que hacer algo.- Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho al tiempo que reparo en lo cerca que se encontraban sus rostros. Volteo bruscamente la vista al lado contrario,sintiendo una brisa en el rostro ¡Vaya que si debía de estar sonrojada!

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero Lin,aunque lo quieras no puedes dejar de preocuparte por quienes te importa. Se que todo lo que hiciste lo hiciste porque amas a Su y te preocupas porque no acabe tras las rejas o peor,y eso te hace una excelente hermana Lin.- Dijo mientras le apretaba la mano con firmeza y acercaba su cuerpo. Estaban casi pegadas,hasta el punto que Lin podía sentir la animosa y cálida respiración de la morena.

-Yo... Gracias Kya,en verdad aprecio lo que dices...- Se sentía demasiado torpe para formular una respuesta coherente,demasiado perdida en el ligero olor a jazmín que salia de aquel pelo oscuro y esos profundos ojos azules,que ahora reflejaban las pequeñas lamparas del patio del templo.

-Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo Lin,para lo que sea.- Le dijo antes de abrazarla con fuerza. Fue una abraso firme y cálido,que ninguna supo bien cuento duro. De ser por Lin se habrían quedado una eternidad así,hasta que tarde o temprano comenzaría a bajar la mano por la espalda de la morena,seducida por la tentación y la necesidad de compañía,pero algo las sorprendió.

-¿Lin?¿Eres tu?- La voz sonaba madura,cargada de preocupación y asombro,pero con un dejo de alivio.

-Oh... Hola Katara...- Respondió sorprendida,rompiendo el abrazo súbitamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Me encontré con tu madre,me dijo lo que paso esta tarde...

-Si,ya estoy mejor,gracias a Kya realmente...

-¿De veras?- Pregunto con complicidad- Bien,si Kya se ocupo de ti supongo que debes estar en excelente estado ahora,aun así me gustaría darte un vistaso ¿Te molestaría acompañarme?

-Para nada,aunque creo que lo manejo muy bien...-Comento con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo su nueva curandera favorita.

-Bien,mientras ustedes se encargan de eso yo voy a tomar el ferry a la ciudad,hoy hay un gran concierto y no me lo quiero perder.- Contesto al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

Por un segundo las ilusiones de Lin se hicieron añicos. Esperaba que se quedara con ella,que la invitara a cenar en el templo o incluso a pasar la noche,no seria la primera vez que lo hacían. Pero se trataba de Kya,la alocada chica que siempre tenia algo que hacer,alguna fiesta a la que ir o una cena a la que asistir con alguno de sus muchos pretendientes. Era estúpido pensar que cancerlaria alguno de sus planes para pasar una noche consolándola. Se puso de pie con resignación,tratando de sobrellevar los ojos vidriosos y la garganta cerrada,reprochando la naturaleza infantil y egoísta de sus fantasías,y se encamino tras Katara en dirección a la sala de curación.

Justo en medio del pasillo,a mitad del camino,sintió como alguien corría en su dirección. Se dio media vuelta y la vio,la chica con la que había pasado las ultimas horas se acercaba rápidamente a ella hasta pararse a apenas unos centímetros,mirándola muy fijo con una expresión juguetona.

-¿Que pasa? Si no te das prisa perderás el ferry,no creo que quieras perderte ese importante concierto.- Indago tratando de sonar indiferente,pero fue en vano,en su voz se pudo notar un tinte de celos y enojo,bien cargado de frustración.

-En efecto,no me sobra tiempo,-Contesto con simpleza-pero no podía irme sin terminar mi trabajo.

-¿A que te refieres? Ya trataste la herida...

-Oh,de eso estoy segura,pero te prometí el tratamiento especial de Kya y aun falta el ultimo toque.- Le dijo con ternura,mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-Espera ¿Que estas...?- La oficial se quedo muda al sentir las ligera y delicada mano que rozo su mejilla sana. Kya uso esa misma mano para inclinar la cabeza de su amiga de forma tal que pudiera depositar un ligero beso sobre la gaza que se encontraba sobre la herida.

-Te dije que faltaba el ultimo toque,con esto sanaras seguro... Aunque deberías volver para recibir una dosis de... Refuerzo,digamos..- Le susurro de manera tentadora al oído. Se dio media vuelta y se alejo rápidamente,dejando atónita la mayor de las Beifong.

Lin se quedo como una estatua,incapaz de salir de su sorpresa y confusión. Solo pudo observar como corría por el amplio patio del templo en dirección al muelle. La observó y la apreció,tan viva,tan alegre que le reconfortaba el alma,tan incansable e inquieta que podía percibir como se le escapaba. Sólo podía ver como se alejaba,tan segura de si misma.

* * *

7:04 20/09/2017

Bueno,me quedo más largo de lo que esperaba pero no lo pide evitar,las escenas surgían de manera tal que las fui apilando como pude,trate de no dejar ninguna idea afuera la verdad y creo que se nota sobre el final. Aún así estoy contento con el resultado,hace mucho que no escribía y creo que está bien para volver a tomar el ritmo. Voy a estar tratando de escribir un fic Modern!AU(Lo se,demasiado original) y espero porder ser tan consistente como lo fui con este One Shot. Cualquier sugerencia,mientras la aproximen de manera constructiva,es apreciada o si simplemente quieren comentar algo sobre la historia también es bienvenido. Un saludo y espero nos leamos pronto.2017

PD: Una gran disculpa por la narrativa un tanto floja y los horrores de ortografía,porque se que los hay,pero trate de reducirlos al máximo.


End file.
